Tebak Lagu
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Si dorky Junmyeon yang men-download game Tebak Lagu dan membuat Yixing kesal. Belum lagi sesi tanya jawab absurd diantara keduanya. "SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MERAIH ANGKA 100 ASDFGHJKLLLLL!" / "YIXING! KUCING TETANGGAMU MELAHIRKAN SECARA NORMAL! AYO KITA JENGUK DIA!" [sulay,myeonxing,exo. warning; yaoi, boy x boy, typo(s)] DLDR!


_**"Hai, Xing. Aku punya yang baru nihㅡ"**_

 _ **"Sialan! Kau selingkㅡ"**_

 ** _"ㅡOreo rasa jeruk,hehe"_**

* * *

 _ **SULAY AS MAIN PAIR AND MAIN CAST**_

 _ **KIM JUNMYEON**_

 _ **ZHANG YIXING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PLEASE ENJOY THIS FANFICT 😊**_

* * *

Bosan.

Yixing merasa bosan sekali. Mana laper lagi. _Namja_ ber _dimple_ itu mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur.

 _Mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya, eh malah tambah bosan._

" _Sial,_ mana si Junmyeon!" desis Yixing sambil membanting _iPhone 7 Rose Gold-_ nyaㅡ

ㅡ _Hehe,maap ya pamer._

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Ohya, Junmyeon adalah pacarnya Yixing. Yixing lah orang terhebat karena telah membuat si _holkay_ itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

 _Well, Yixing 'sedikit' bangga akan hal itu._

 _By the way,_ Junmyeon itu kaya tapi _gaptek._ Rada _dorky_ lagi.

Pernah saat itu ia bertanya kepada Yixingㅡ

" _Xing, cara ngirim file gimana ya?"_

 _ㅡ_ dan itu sukses bikin Yixing pingsan.

Oiya, isi _handphone_ Junmyeon itu kebanyakan _game._

Mulai dari game _Juragan Terminalㅡ_

 _ㅡ_ game mancing ikan, _game_ sepak bola, _game_ balap-balap, masih banyak deh.

Junmyeon juga sering ngasih tau Yixing kalau dia baru _download game._

Dan itu bikin Yixing males berat.

' _Kalo udah punya game baru pasti nengok ke hapeee mulu'_

Nyebelin emang si punya pacar _dorky_ kayak Junmyeon. Tapi, Junmyeon mah baik banget, mau ini mau itu langsung dibeliin! Ugh, Yixing seneng bangettt.

"Yixinggg, buka pintu kamarnya donggg" Yixing langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara itu dari arah luar kamarnya. "Iya tunggu bentarr!"

 ** _CKLEKK.._**

Muncullah Junmyeon sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang berisiㅡ

ㅡhmm, biar Yixing tebak.

"Yee, Junmyeonnie bawa bakso yaa" tebak Yixing sambil nyengir kuda. Junmyeon mencubit pipi Yixing pelan. " _Ne, xingie~"_

Yixing mengecup pipi Junmyeon kilat lalu mengambil kantong plastik panas itu.

"Yuk masuk kekamar ku, aku ambilin mangkok dulu ya" ucap Yixing lalu melesat kedapur.

.

Yixing langsung melahap bakso dengan kuah merah itu dengan nafsu.

 _Please, Yixing itu ga rakus kok. Cuma laper aja plis._

Ia mengabaikan Junmyeon yang sibuk menatap layar _handphone_ dengan serius.

"Baksomu nanti dingin. Makan dulu, ish!"

"..."

' _Shit, dikacangin'_ batin Yixing kesal. Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Junmyeon memang menyebalkan.

Biar Yixing tebak lagi, _okay?_

" _Game_ baru lagi ya?" tanya Yixing lalu menyumpit mi kuning dikuah bakso itu.

"Hm"

 _Mohon bersabar, ini ujianㅡ mohon bersabar ini ujianㅡ_

 _"Dafuq!"_ gumam Yixing kesal.

Yixing lalu memakan baksonya dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan Junmyeon yang mendesah frustasi karena kalahㅡ

ㅡ _maybe._

Junmyeon mendengus lalu membuka baksonya. Menuangkan isinya kedalam mangkok bermotif bunga-bunga milik Yixing.

"Pasti kali ini skor nya akan lebih dari 100!" ujar Junmyeon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon.

' _Hm,deketin dulu ajadeh'_ batin Yixing lalu mendaratkan pantatnya disofa empuk yang berada dikamar luasnya. Tepat disamping Junmyeon.

Ia melihat Junmyeon yang sedang berpikir keras sambil mendengar lagu yang berdurasi sekitar 20detik itu.

' _Ish, game apalagi yang didownload sama kamu, myeon myeon'_ ucap Yixing dalam hati.

 _Tak bisa ku, teruskann~_

 _Dunia kita berbedaaa~_

Yixing mendengus kesal ketika melihat Junmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan hp nya. Ia lalu beranjak untuk menghidupkan tv nya.

.

"Ah sial!" Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya.

Dia salah menjawab lagi.

 _Namja_ tampan itu melihat kearah Yixing yang menonton tv dengan seriusnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Ohya, Junmyeon baru sadar. Sedaritadi kan dia mengabaikan Yixing.

Junmyeon lalu berjalan kearah Yixing dan duduk disampingnya.

Tak ada respon dari Yixing ketika Junmyeon mendaratkan pantatnya disofa empuk itu. Tapi sepertinya Junmyeon tetap mencari cara agar Yixing mau menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai,Xing. Aku punya yang baru nihㅡ"

Yixing menukik alisnya tajam. Ia lalu menatap Junmyeon sengit.

" _Sialan!_ Kau selingkㅡ"

"ㅡOreo rasa jeruk, hehe" potong Junmyeon sambil tertawa renyah.

Yixing menatapnya datar.

"O aja y kan?" ujar Yixing datar lalu memfokuskan matanya kearah tv.

Junmyeon mendengus.

Pasti Yixing sudah marah kalau seperti ini.

"Ayolah xingiee~" goda Junmyeon sambil mencolek dagu Yixing. Yixing tak bergeming.

Ia tetap setia menatap layar tv nya.

Junmyeon mulai mencubit kecil pinggang Yixing.

"YAK! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

"Abisnya kamu jutek gitu ih"

"Terserah aku lah!"

Mendengus kesal lalu membuang wajah.

Yixing tak sudi duduk disebelah Junmyeon. Ia lalu berlari ke ranjangnya. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dibantal.

"Ck, ayolah sayang. Jangan marah~" Junmyeon mencoba menarik Yixing agar duduk kembali ke sofa. Yixing tak merespon. Hal itu membuat Junmyeon gemas.

Dengan cepat _namja_ tampan itu menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Yixing. Menatap mata sayu Yixing. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir penuh Yixing.

"Jangan marah, _okay?_ Ayo bantu aku menyelesaikan _game_ ini" ujar Junmyeon lalu menarik lembut tangan Yixing. Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya.

Ia lalu duduk kembali ke sofa bersama Junmyeon yang tengah memainkan _game._

 _Namaku cinta,_

 _Ketika kita bersama,_

 _Berbagi rasa~ Sepanjang usiaa~_

"Butiran debu nih!" ucap Junmyeon semangat lalu menyentuh layar hp nya. Yixing menoleh kearah hp Junmyeon.

" _Shit,_ maenan tebak lagu" gumam Yixing malas.

Junmyeon tersenyum puas saat melihat skor _game_ nya yang sudah mencapai angka 80.

"HWAITINGGG!" teriaknya.

.

 _ **CTAAKK!**_

"Berisik, _dorky!"_

Junmyeon meringis ketika merasakan dahinya _nyut-nyutan_ gara gara dijitak keras oleh Yixing.

 _Biasa, lagi pamer tenaga kudanya mungkinㅡ_

"Ish, sakit tauuu~" rengek Junmyeon manja. Yixing bergidik ngeri.

Perasaan disini yang uke dia deh bukan si Junmen.

"Apa peduliku,hah" ujar Yixing garang lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Junmyeon mendelik lalu melanjutkan permainannya.

 _Aku disini dan kau disana,_

 _Kita berjumpa via suara~_

 ** _KLIK!_**

"Haha, mudah banget" Junmyeon tertawa kek orang gila setelah menjawab lagu itu.

Yixing merasa diabaikan lagi.

' _Gini amat sih punya pacar'_ batin Yixing miris.

Junmyeon terus menjawab lagu lagu itu tanpa memperdulikan Yixing yang berada dihadapannya. Yixing hanya bisa menghembus nafas kesal.

 _ **TINGGG!**_

Tiba tiba lampu kuning muncul diatas kepala Yixing, tanda ia mendapat ide.

Yixing menyeringai tipis.

Dengan cepat jari lentiknya menyentuh layar hp Junmyeon sembarangan dan menghasilkan bunyiㅡ

 _ **TOOOTTT!**_

Junmyeon terkejut bukan mainㅡ

' _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **YOUR SCOUR : 90'**_

"YIXINGGGGG!" teriak Junmyeon. Yixing memeletkan lidahnya lalu menyeringai. Tanda ia puas dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MERAIH ANGKA 100 ASDFGHJKLLLLL!"

Yixing tertawa puas.

"Siapa suruh!" sungutnya lalu menjitak jidat mulus Junmyeon. Junmyeon meringis.

"Dasar nakal! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Junmyeon tanpa sadar lalu meng _klik_ kolom yang bertuliskan _Start._

Yixing mencebikkan bibir penuhnya. Ia kemudian memasang wajah sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"H-hiks.."

Mata Junmyeon terbulat sempurna ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari arah Yixing. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah pacar manisnya itu.

Oh lihatlah Yixingㅡ

ㅡ _hidung bangir dengan ujung yang memerah, bibir bawahnya digigit, mata sayu yang berairㅡ_

 _"Junmyeonnie_ jahat!" Yixing lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya lalu menyusul sang pujaan hati yang sedang merajuk.

"Xing.. aku minta maaf. Ayo keluar sayㅡ"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU MU, _SMURF!"_ teriak Yixing dari dari dalam dengan cepat. Junmyeon menegak ludahnya kasar.

'S _hit, smurf. Panggilan macam apa itu!'_ sengit Junmyeon dalam hati.

"Ayolah sayangggg"

.

Yixing melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar mandinya yang tertutup rapat. Tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Junmyeon dari luar untuk menyuruhnya segera keluar.

Ia kesal sekali dengan Junmyeon.

Sudahlah dia dicuekin, dibentak-bentak lagi.

Berkaliㅡkali Yxing mengabaikan teriakan _absurd_ yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon.

"YIXING! KUCING TETANGGAMU MELAHIRKAN SECARA NORMAL! AYO KITA JENGUK DIA!"

' _Fak, mau dia melahirkan secara prematur juga apa peduliku'_ jawab Yixing dalam hati.

"ASTAGA YIXINGG! AWKARIN SUDAH BERHIJAB SEKARANG!"

Yixing mendengus kesal.

Junmyeon keras kepala sekali. Masih saja bikin cara buat dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Masih mending kalau dibujuk dengan cara nyogok mobil kek rumah kek. Lah ini? teriak gak jelas gitu.

.

Junmyeon menghela nafas berat.

"Udah diteriakin berkaliㅡkali gak diresponㅡ" ucap Junmyeon kesal. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membulat.

"Jangan-jangann.."

"YIXING! KAU MASIH HIDUP KAN DIDALAM? ASTAGA YIXING! BANGUN! BERJUANGLAH UNTUK ANAK KITA!"

.

Yixing terkikik pelan ketika mendengar helaan nafas Junmyeon dari luar.

Tak lama kemudianㅡ

"YIXING! KAU MASIH HIDUP KAN DIDALAM? ASTAGA YIXING! BANGUN! BERJUANGLAH UNTUK ANAK KITA!"

Yixing tersenyum pahit

' _Anak kita gundulmu. Astaga Tuhan, kenapa kau kirimkan mahkluk astral ini untukku. Hamba mohon, Yatuhan.. Tabahkanlah hamba, kuatkan iman hamba'_

Yixing tetap diam tak menjawab teriakan Junmyeon.

Tapi Junmyeon masih tetap berusaha

"XING! ADA ULAR SANCA DI KASUR MU! SUMPAH XING, GEDEE BANGETT!" teriak Junmyeon histeris.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

 _Okay, dia percaya._

"MANA, MANA!"

Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan meloncat. Begitu juga Yixing, ia mengedipkan matanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

 _1 detik.._

 _2 detik..._

 _3 detikㅡ_

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Sialan,_ kau!" Yixing kemudian menyerang Junmyeon.

Ia mencubitㅡcubit keras lengan Junmyeon. Lalu memukulnya, lalu menendangnya.

"Dasar penipu!" Yixing masih memukul Junmyeon brutal.

"Hentikanㅡ _Oh shit,_ jangan remas itu!" pekik Junmyeon ketika Yixing meremas keras ehmㅡ anu nya.

Yixing mendelik tak suka lalu melipat kedua tangannya .

"SIBUK SAJA SANA DENGAN _GAME_ ALAY MU ITU!" teriak Yixing.

Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya-iya maafkan aku sayangg" cicit Junmyeon sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan mulus Yixing. Namun dengan cepat Yixing menepisnya. Ia masih marah dengan Junmyeon.

"Ayolah Yixing.. Kau mau apa,hm? Aku belikan" ucap Junmyeon lembut. Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon.

"Serius?" tanyanya penuh harap. Junmyeon mengangguk mantap.

"Hm..aku untuk sekarang mau bertanya saja denganmu. Eum..aku pengen bikin _game_ tanya jawab!"

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yeah, terserah. Ayo cepat" ucap Junmyeon lalu membuka hp nya. Yixing mendengus tak suka _Namja_ manis itu merengut.

"YAK! SINIKAN HP MU!" Yixing merebut hp Junmyeon lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

Terserah mau hp itu rusak kekㅡ pecah kek, Yixing tak peduli. Toh, Junmyeon kan kaya. Masa ga mampu beli hp baru?

Junmyeon menggeram, _pengennya sih gitu._

Tapi ia menciut ketika melihat Yixing yang terlihat marah. Junmyeon tersenyum kaku.

"A-ayo kita mulai saja, hehe" ujar Junmyeon sambil cengengesan. Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berdehem.

"Okay. Pertanyaan pertamaㅡ"

"ㅡsahabat atau pacar?" tanya Yixing kemudian. Junmyeon terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja sahabat" jawabnya.

Yixing menanggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia berkata

"Kalau begitu, kita putus saja. Kau lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada akuㅡ" ucap Yixing santai.

 _Fyi,_ Chanyeol adalah sahabat terbaik Junmyeon.

Yixing menyeringai puas ketika melihat Junmyeon yang tampak gelagapan. "B-bukan begitu. A-anu, aku milih kamu lah!"

Yixing tersenyum puas.

"Gitu dong!" , " _Okay, next_ ya"

Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Peluk atau cium?" tanya Yixing sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Sodokkan" jawab Junmyeon. Senyuman mesum terpatri diwajah tampannya.

 _ **BLUSH**_

 _"Fak!_ Aku ga masukin itu ke pilihannya, _Smurf!"_ Yixing menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Junmyeon terkekeh. "Tapi aku lebih suka itu"

"Yaㅡya terserah, TOLONG HENTIKAN SENYUMAN MESUMMU ITU, _KAMPRET!"_

.

Sesi tanya jawab itu terus berlangsung. Walaupun Junmyeon sudah malas menjawab pertanyaanㅡpertanyaan konyol Yixing.

"Dimasukkin atau ngemasukkin?"

"Ngemasukkin lah. Enak tau lubangmu"

" _Fvk!_ Cukup jawab salah satu dan jangan tambahkan kalimat _no sense_ di belakangnya!" teriak Yixing sambil menahan malu. Junmyeon ngakak.

" _Next question, please"_ ujar Junmyeon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Yixing mendengus.

"Tadi gamau. Sekarang malah semangat" gumam Yixing kesal.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihat Yixing yang bergumam dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat imut.

"Dicintai atau mencintai?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Geli ah, Xing" ucap Junmyeon sambil menampilkan ekspresi mau muntah. Dan lagiㅡlagi membuat Yixing naik pitam.

Junmyeon yang sadar akan hal itu langsung berdehem.

"Ya, ya aku pilih dicintai" jawab Junmyeon santai. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau pilih itu?" tanya Yixing kepo. Junmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"Cukup tanya satu kali dan jangan tambahkan pertanyaan _no sense_ setelahnya" ujar Junmyeon santai dengan wajah songongnya. Yixing mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Shit!_ Jadi mencintai adalah hal yang tak berarti menurutmu, IYA?!" tanya Yixing dengan nada tinggi. Junmyeon mengetukkan jarinya didagu.

"Tidak juga. Tapi dicintai lebih menyenangkan. Ya seperti kamu mencintaiku"

Yixing siap-siap ngambil ember buat nampung muntahannya. Junmyeon tertawa lepas.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Unicorn!."_ bisik Junmyeon dengan suara rendahnya. Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia meremas bantal guling yang ia pegang itu.

"Ehm! Pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"Melon atau terong?" tanya Yixing sok serius.

"Melon lah. Hehe" Yixing merengut mendengar jawaban Junmyeon.

"Baiklah kita sampai disini saja!." Yixing mendengus lalu berniat untuk berdiri. Tapi Junmyeon menahannya. Ia tahu maksud Yixing bertanya seperti itu kenapa. Tapi kanㅡ

 _Dia memang suka buah melon._

 _Melon yang buah. Bukan melon yang mana, hehe._

Yixing masih enggan menatap Junmyeon. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada nya.

Junmyeon mengambil hp nya dan membuka permainan tebak lagunya.

Dan tepat sekali, lagunya sangat cocok untuk Yixing.

 _Ku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun~_

 _Meski pun tiada satu orang pun yang tahuuu~_

 _Ku mencintai mu sedalam-dalam hatikuㅡ_

Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang sedang _lypsinc_ sambil memegang sebuah bunga mawar yang entah didapatkannya darimana.

"Xing, aku emang suka melon kalo urusan makanan. Tapi aku tetep suka terong kalo lagi urusan ranjang" ucap Junmyeon sambil memegang kedua tangan Yixing.

" _Shit,_ kau mesum!" pekik Yixing. Junmyeon terkekeh lalu mengecup tangan mulus Yixing.

Ia lalu menunjukkan hp nya.

" _By the way,_ kamu tahu apa judul lagu ini?"

Yixing menukik alisnya tajam.

" _DAFUQ! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN TAK MENDIDIK ITU, KIM JUNMYEON!"_

 _"OUCH! AMPUN, YIXINGGG"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **RnR please?**

 **Jangan lupa masukkin ke favorit kalo suka sama ff ini^^**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini;***

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **dind.**_


End file.
